Trespassing Ghoul
by Insert Badass Name
Summary: The little ghost paused to look at the organs. They were colorless, lifeless, just like those twins were. And it was all thanks to the tall man in the corner... watching her... Originally made by Golden Feather Ink


_Trespassing Ghoul_

_By Golden Feather Ink_

_Edited By: Insert Badass Name_

_No one who helped making this story claims to own Slenderman or Slender_

* * *

><p>A ghost giggled silently as she watched the 12 year old twins cry out for help as their limbs were being pulled off. Their faces were twisted in agony as their limbs were popped out of their sockets and torn off with a disgusting sound, like a knife was cutting through the flesh instead of them being torn off. For the twins, it was painful. For the tall man it was... satisfying? Who knew? The ghost had never talked to that man before... But for her, she knew it was entertainment, something to take her mind away from the fact that she had been dead for 134 years.<p>

She had been watching the man do his work for ten months, and each and every time, it would never fail to amaze her. He would stab them on trees, take off all of their limbs, or simply suffocate them until their faces remained a bluish color forever.

However, this time he did something different.

Instead of just leaving them on the dirt road like he would always do, the faceless being slid a tentacle into one of the twin's stomach. She saw blood slither down the girl's (or was it a boy? She could never really tell anymore...) abdomen and drop to the ground, coloring it crimson. After he rummaged inside the thing's internal organs for a few minutes, his tentacle slid out again with a few organs. The ghost only recognized one; the heart. It was so tiny, and it was covered in black. Peculiar. Very, very peculiar...

She watched as the man did the same thing to the other twin and put all of their organs in separate plastic bags and stab their lifeless bodies through the trees. He hung the organs onto the trees like Christmas ornaments. They weren't quite as merry as Christmas ornaments, but the ghost didn't really care. The dark red color was beautiful and the richest color she had ever seen before in her afterlife. It dripped down the tree branches and slid across the ground until it collected into tiny puddles at the roots of the trees. The little ghost silently gasped in awe, even though she had seen it multiple times before. "Blood" was so strange to her... she had no idea what it's purpose was.

Without making another sound, the tall man took the four pages that were gripped by one of the twins and left without a trace. The ghost glanced around her to make sure that he was gone before floating to the nearest bag. She carefully took it off from the tree and squeezed it gently. If there was any blood left, then it wasn't coming out of the organ. It still held a pink coloring, but it was a very dull color.

She frowned a bit before putting it back and floating over to the frozen twins. Both of the twins' faces were twisted in a permanent scream. Blood streamed out of their mouths and their eyes were rolled backward, showing only the whites of their eyes. The ghost picked up a nearby stick and poked one of the twins. Nothing happened, as expected. After examining the whole "crime scene", she thought of the reasons why the tall man would do this. She thought of the way he stalked his victims and how he always set up... bait... to catch them... oh no..._ oh no_...

The ghost's eyes widened as she teared her eyes away from the twins and looked around the clearing once again. Old adrenaline filled her translucent body as she saw the shadows sway mysteriously back and forth, back and forth...

'_I know you are looking at my work, Remedy...' _whispered the winds as she glanced around. She froze in fear as she saw a being's shadow loom forward from behind, covering her in a patch of black. She shivered in horror as she saw thin black limbs sprout from the shadow and go toward her. She saw the tentacles from the corners of her vision. They looked like they were made from oil when you were so close to them...

Remedy took deep breaths and turned around to face the danger. The tall man was about three feet away with his tentacles stretched out threateningly toward her. She could feel her pupils and orange rings shrink rapidly as the tentacles inched closer, like a cat waiting to pounce on it's prey, but she didn't want to be the prey. The ghost sped off into the brush and brambles without any care. Thorns and holly leaves swept across her face, leaving bright green marks, but she didn't care.

She had only one thing on her mind...

_Escape..._

The ghost weaved through the thick undergrowth and tall trees as she heard the static in the background increase in volume and fill her ears. She felt like she was being watched the entire time she was flying, which was strange since mortal eyes couldn't see or feel her. She was also fairly certain that there were no animals nearby, since most of them were asleep and the few that were awake should have scurried off by now by all the noise she was making.

Suddenly, a thin rope tied around her quickly and stopped her flight. The little ghost gasped in surprise and thrashed around in the firm grip for a few minutes before becoming limp due to exhaustion. If someone were to ask when she felt the most alive during her afterlife, she would have said that it would be that very moment. Never before had she ever felt so exhausted and defenseless. She was usually the top dog in the food chain, but now... eh, not so much.

Remedy screwed her eyes shut and prepared herself for the final blow, but... it never came. Instead, the tall man shook her gently to get her to open her eyes. She cautiously opened one eye and glanced at the being before the static filled her head with even more noise than before.

'_Never come into my forest again...'_

The being released her and disappeared without leaving a trace. The ghost trembled, staring at the spot where the being had stood before dashing off in the opposite direction, never to be seen again...

* * *

><p><em>Done.<em>

_I don't own Slenderman... or Remedy..._


End file.
